The Wolf's Choice
by evieeden
Summary: Jacob makes a decision about his future, and it's not one that Leah expects. Post-BD. Advent story written for 7th December.


**Happy 7****th**** December. Hopefully you'll like this advent story especially as it's a lot cheerier than the last one.**

**Massive thanks go to Edbrella who betad this for me. Like always, I do not own Twilight.**

**The Wolf's Choice**

I ran alongside my Alpha in silence.

It had been two months since our showdown with the head vamps, and although things had quietened down, both packs still liked to run sweeps of the reservation every now and then, just to make sure that things remained safe. Luckily, with so many extra wolves now, there were plenty of us around to cover our land without being run down to the bone like we were before.

It also helped that I was in the better pack now, at least in my opinion. Sure, Quil and Embry had jumped ship to our pack to join their best friend, but somehow, even now there were five of us, it was a lot more peaceful than before. Sam, along with Jared and Paul, had drawn the short straw and ended up with all the baby wolves to look after. I could only shudder at the thought of that many idiot boys being inside my head.

Here though, I was left alone for the most part, and that was just the way I liked it.

Quil was mostly obsessed with his toddler imprint, and Seth was always on my side anyway, so neither of them particularly bothered me. Embry was easy-going most of the time and avoided confrontation so he was pretty easy to ignore as well.

And then there was my Alpha, Jacob.

I knew he hadn't been thrilled when I had followed my little brother over to the dark side, but I felt that we had reached some kind of understanding between us. At least as his beta I was useful to him, if nothing else, and I could be relied upon to keep our pack in line if I had to. I liked to think we were maybe friends now, but it had been so long since I'd tried to get on with anyone other than my brother, that I still wasn't sure whether I'd pulled it off or not.

For some reason though, my wolf felt calmer when he was around. It was as if she recognised that he was her true leader, rather than Sam, so I enjoyed these times when we would patrol together, just running the boundaries side by side in silence.

As we cut along the top of the cliffs, a stray thought of Jake's caught my attention and I stumbled in surprise.

'What the hell was that?'

I caught up with him again and butted him in the side, getting his attention.

'What?' he snapped at me.

'What was that, Jake?'

He tried to play at being obtuse. 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Don't try that with me, Jake.' Extending my neck, I reached out and snapped at his hind leg, sending him tumbling over into the grass and leaves. He scrambled to his feet quickly and snarled at me.

'What the hell do you want, Leah?'

I didn't let his angry tone intimidate me. 'I want to know what that was that you just thought...about Renesmee.'

He snarled at me again and leapt forward, pinning my nose between his jaw and shaking me lightly.

'It's none of your business.'

'It is if it affects the pack, which it will, especially if it's to do with your imprint.'

He released me and backed away a few steps, shaking his head. 'Okay then. But can we please phase back for this conversation? I really don't want you in my head for this.'

'Fine.'

I disappeared around a nearby tree to phase, tugging my clothes out of the tie on my leg and pulling my old t-shirt dress over my head. When I emerged again Jake was already waiting for me, cut offs on, sprawled out on the floor, his hands folded behind his head. I sat down next to him, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Well?" I finally asked. "What's going on, Jake?"

He sighed heavily. "The imprint..._my_ imprint...with Nessie is gone."

I stilled, my body frozen in shock. "What do you mean _it's gone_?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. The imprint doesn't exist anymore." He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I woke up one day and something just felt off. So I went over there and saw Nessie and there was nothing there – no pull, no adoration, nothing. She was just a girl. I asked both Edward and the other leech, the one who can change your feelings and they both confirmed that the imprint was broken on both our sides."

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to think.

"What happened? How did it break? What -?" I was just utterly bewildered.

"I know, right?" Jake leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We were all pretty confused too."

"So, what happened then?"

Jake glanced over before returning his gaze to his hands. "We don't know. It could be something to do with Bella and her shielding thing. It could be the fact that Nessie is only half-human. We've even considered the possibility that it was a danger thing. You know, like she only needed me to be her protector while the Volturi were here and now that they've gone, the imprint isn't needed anymore."

I tilted my head. "Well, what do _you_ think happened?"

"Honestly," he sighed. "I think it's a combination of all those things, plus my wolf rebelling."

My grip on my legs loosened and I shuffled across the ground closer to him.

"What do you mean your wolf was rebelling?"

I wondered if he had been feeling the same restlessness as I had lately. That same need to let loose and give in to the wildness that dwelled within us.

He looked up, meeting my eyes for the first time that night. "I think the proximity to the bloodsuckers was getting to me. I know that Bella's my best friend; her being a leech hasn't changed that like I thought it would, but being around them constantly made my teeth ache. Every second was a fight not to just dive in and start tearing them apart. Even Nessie being there didn't stop that compulsion to hunt and kill."

I nodded in understanding. My wolf had always felt that way around them; it was the reason why I was so willing to sleep outside while we were protecting the vamp family from the other pack. At least if we were outside in the fresh air, I was less likely to take someone's head off in a fit of lupine rage.

"Even Nessie..." He paused. "I adored her, but at the same time it was as if there was always a voice in the back of my head telling me that she wasn't normal...wasn't natural. My wolf didn't like it. _I_ didn't like it."

He looked away again.

"Plus my wolf wanted something else," he continued. "I was thinking the night before it happened just how much I would have to compromise by having Nessie as my imprint, and then when I woke up the next morning, it was gone. I was free."

"Wow!" I was stunned.

His imprint had broken and it seemed to have done so easily. As much as I used to wish that Sam could break his imprint off with Emily, I had seen inside his head and his attempts to fight against it had been nowhere near as successful or as easy as Jacob's had been. I wondered if he was right – if Nessie was just too different from a regular human for the imprint to bind them together properly, or if Jake being the true Alpha of our pack had made any difference to his mental efforts.

Something else he had said stood out for me though.

"Wait! What did you mean before, when you said that your wolf wanted something else?"

If I didn't know any better I would say that he was blushing, streaks of dark colour barely visible on his cheeks. He didn't answer me. My curiosity was piqued.

"Come on, Jake. It can't be that bad, seriously."

He shifted uncomfortably.

I really had to know now. If it was so bad that he couldn't even tell me, then I needed to find out, otherwise it would just bug me every time we phased together.

"Ja-ake," I sung out. "Tell me." I punched him lightly in the arm.

Suddenly, my world was tilted abruptly as Jake grabbed my retreating arm and used it to throw me off balance, tipping me backwards onto the ground and then landing on top of me. I stared up at him, completely bewildered, and then my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. My wolf stirred in interest.

"Wh... what are you doing?" I hated how shaky my voice came out.

He breathed in deeply again and I could feel myself unconsciously doing the same. His scent flooded my senses to the point where I was blind to everything apart from him.

"Jake?" I asked again, my breath heavy.

He ran his nose up my neck again, only this time he continued up past my jaw to my ear. Without breaking the contact between his skin and mine, his mouth took over – soft presses of his lips against my cheek in the direction of my mouth. I actually thought he was going to kiss me – a part of me even hoped he would – when he pulled back.

We looked at each other. I wasn't sure what the expression on my face was, probably somewhere between confusion and want, but his eyes held a longing that took my breath away.

"My wolf," he began. "What he wants... It's you. He wants you. He likes you; even more so since you joined my pack." He snuffled over my face, his mouth running over my forehead, my chin, my eyelids. "I want you too," he admitted.

He captured my lips with his and I felt myself responding enthusiastically. He let go of my wrists, and my arms came up to wrap around his neck, fingers twisting in the thick strands of his hair. His hands ran down the sides of my body and I shivered.

We broke apart panting, our foreheads resting together.

"Oh my God." It was all I could think of to say.

"I know," he agreed. "That was really...something."

My eyes fluttered open from where they had unconsciously closed during our kiss and I looked up at him.

"What are we doing, Jake?"

He tossed his head in a curious wolf-like move. "I don't know, but I liked it. All of me liked it."

I thought about that for a second.

"I think all of me liked it too."

"Yeah?" He grinned at me. "That's awesome."

"Is it?" I shot back. "What are we doing here, Jake?"

He frowned. "Well _I_ was trying to show you that I like you. I'm not sure what _you're_ doing."

I blushed and looked away from his frank gaze. I felt that if he could look into my eyes then he would see everything – all the fear, all the pain, all the hope.

I couldn't do this again. Not with another wolf.

I should've remembered that Jake was stupidly intuitive and could read people like books.

"You don't have to worry with me, Leah," he crooned. "If we do this I'm not changing my mind. I'm not going anywhere. It may have been the wolf that made me notice you, but this..." He reached between us and placed my hand over his heart. It was pounding beneath my palm and I swear heat was radiating up my arm. "...this is all me."

I finally met his eyes again. His sincerity was plain to see.

He leaned down and nuzzled my face. "If you say yes, I'm not going to disappear on you. I'm not going to imprint. I've already done that and I've fought against it. Give me a chance, Leah." His voice grew low and persuasive and something deep in the pit of my stomach clenched at the possibilities that voice held.

"Could you trust me?" he asked. "Could you let me in? I'll take care of you if you do."

It was so tempting. _He_ was so tempting.

My wolf was practically growling with pleasure. She wanted him, no questions asked. I wasn't so sure though.

But, when I really thought about it, what did I have to lose?

He was right. Jake had already managed to break his imprint. Surely he should be more worried that I would imprint and he would lose me, although I vowed that if that happened I would fight against it with everything I had.

I stared at him for a minute longer, taking in every detail of his open gaze.

And then I made my decision.

Jake grunted as I grabbed the back of his head and dragged him down towards me. I attacked his mouth with my own, although after a split second, he took charge of our embrace once more, settling his body weight more fully on mine. I moaned at the sensation. It had been so long. It had been too long. I wanted everything he could give me.

I gripped his hair tighter and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling his lower half against mine. He growled and I felt his body begin to respond to our closeness, his erection growing between us.

Releasing my lips, he began kissing his way down my neck and I threw my head back, gasping out his name. That only seemed to make him more enthusiastic and his hands, which had stilled, once again began to run heatedly over every inch of my body.

I kissed the top of his head and everywhere I could reach, and then when his body moved further downwards, his mouth sliding over the top of my chest, I settled for using my grip on his hair to manoeuvre him to where I wanted.

His hands gripped my hips tightly as his hot mouth closed over one of my breasts.

"Oh God! Jacob!"

The heat and wet suction of his mouth contrasted deliciously with the rough fabric of my dress, and the pit of my stomach swirled in anticipation. He moved across to my other nipple and I gasped.

Finally deciding to repay him for his attention, I slid my hands down his chest and caressed the smooth expanse of bare skin I was greeted with.

I loved this. I loved being able to touch someone like this. Out of all the things I had given up when I became a wolf, normal human touch was what I missed most. But this...

I was on fire.

Moving my hands down Jake's chest, I paused to tweak his nipples, enjoying his squawk of surprise. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Yeah, laugh it up. How would like it if I did that to you?"

He copied my actions and I moaned in pleasure as the nerves sent bolts of pleasure shooting down my body.

His smile had disappeared, a heated look replacing it. "Now that's hot."

His arousal and pleasure was fuelling my own and I became bolder in my actions. "Want to feel something hotter?" I slid my hand down his chest again, tracing his abs with my fingers and enjoying him squirming as I hit some sensitive spots. I reached out to poke his side and he flinched away from me, moving far away enough that I had room to slide my hand into his loose cut-offs and grip his erection.

"Holy fuck!"

He was hot and heavy in my hand and he felt thicker than what I was used to. Not that I had much experience, only Sam. Still, I supposed that Jacob had been hung on Bella and then Nessie for so long that he probably had even less experience than I did. A small part of me was even more excited by the knowledge that I would be his first; it gave me a thrill to think of him as being all mine.

I began to slide my hand up and down his cock, running my thumb over the head every now and then to gather the pre-cum beading on the tip and spread it back down his length, lubricating my grip on him.

Jacob had frozen on top of me, his hands gripping my hips tightly, his jaw clenched. His eyes were fluttering as he struggled to keep them open and I smiled as he gradually lost control.

Unfortunately, as much as I would've liked to see him completely lose it, he regained his sense of control from somewhere and grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand's movement.

"Leah," he groaned.

I met his eyes, my gaze hooded, my lips parted.

Grabbing my other wrist, he pinned my hands on either side and of my head and shot me a heated glare.

"Leave them there," he ordered heatedly.

I swallowed the lump which had suddenly appeared in my throat and nodded.

He released my wrists, but I kept them where they were as instructed, and began to kiss his way down my body again. This time though he didn't just stop at my breasts, he carried on, running his mouth across my ribs and down my stomach. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried my hardest not to squirm as his fingers flitted down my sides and smoothed over the bare skin of my thighs.

With each sweep of his lips, I could feel myself growing wetter, and it was hard to resist the temptation to rub my legs together to get some of the pressure I was craving.

There was a tug at the fabric of my dress and Jake quickly pulled it up over my head, settling me back down on the ground once it was off.

He studied my bare body for a minute and I lifted my chin up defiantly. I knew I had a good body and I wasn't about to allow some jerk to tell me otherwise. The one remaining girly part of me still in existence would've liked a little reassurance though – the lustful fantasies of a bunch of horny teenage werewolves weren't exactly the ego boost I was looking for.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, taking in every inch of me, as I tried not to openly preen at his hushed words.

He fell on top of me and slid his body downwards, forcing my legs open until he paused, his face against my centre. Lowering his head, he licked up my folds, swirling his tongue around my clit at the top. I shrieked in surprise and my hands flew across to cover my face as he ate me out.

A nip at my clit had my legs slamming shut, my thighs pinning his head in place and I felt rather than heard him laugh softly against the most sensitive part of me.

I scrabbled at the ground beneath me as he continued to assault me with his mouth, my nails breaking off in the dirt as he stuck his tongue inside me. I was moaning in earnest now as the spiralling pressure in the pit of my stomach grew tighter. Jake continued to lick and suck enthusiastically at me, but I needed more. Grabbing his hair, I tugged him up a little.

"My clit," I panted. "Suck my clit."

I'll say this for him, he was a fast learner. My instructions had barely left my mouth before he directed his attention towards the bundle of nerves.

I couldn't help the small breathy gasps that came from my mouth as he did. I was so nearly there and then he stopped his suction. I whined in complaint only to scream seconds later as he bit down lightly on the sensitive nerves, propelling me over the edge. Bright light flashed behind my eyes and I arched backwards, my body tensing before crashing back to the floor as all the nerves in my body sang and the endorphins in my blood made my head spin.

"Oh my God," I drawled out.

Forcing my body to unclench, I let my legs fall loosely back to the ground and released my hand's grip, allowing Jake to finally move. He stretched out on the earth next to me and shifted my other arm away from my face so he could look at me.

I cupped his cheek affectionately and he beamed down at me.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that, Black?"

He laughed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "You can thank the wonders of the pack mind for that."

"The pack?" I arched an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

He had the good grace to look slightly abashed. "Well, Paul mostly."

That made me laugh. "Well as long as you don't take all his advice on how to treat women then I can live with that."

He threw his head back and guffawed loudly. As he did so, the long muscles in his body were exposed for me to admire and I felt heat course through me once more. I threw myself forward, pushing Jacob roughly onto his back and straddling him, my hands working frantically to undo the buttons on his cut-offs and reveal his erection.

He grunted as I yanked his shorts down roughly, raising his hips to help me tug them off.

I practically dove on top of him, sucking the tip of his dick into my mouth and swirling my tongue around, dipping it into the slit at the top. I had barely been down there for a minute, before Jacob lifted me up and off of him, ignoring my protests.

He rolled us over so I was beneath him once more and kissed me again. When he pulled back he offered me a rueful grin.

"Sorry I stopped you there, but if you'd carried on I would've blown in about three seconds."

Happy that he had actually liked my attentions – after all, it had been two years and blow jobs weren't one of those things that you could practice by yourself – I dragged him on top of me so that he settled between my legs once more. I could feel all of him pressed up against me and I rocked my hips upwards, gasping as he brushed against my still-sensitive parts. He ground against me for a moment and then looked down to line himself up against me.

I could feel him nudging at my entrance but he glanced up before he entered me.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Jacob." I cupped his face and met his eyes, making sure he knew I was deadly serious. "Fuck me now!"

He obeyed immediately. I threw my head back as he pushed inside me, and my arms and legs automatically flew up to wrap around him.

"Christ, Leah."

I moaned in reply, unable to talk.

This was... This was...

Right.

This felt right.

Jacob inside me felt right. And he felt even better a second later when he drew back and then thrust into me again, and then again.

His eyes were scrunched closed in concentration and I knew that being his first time, he probably wouldn't last very long. The tense set to his shoulders as he moved above me told me of his struggle for control.

As he began to move faster, I slid a hand down the front of my body and began rubbing my clit. I was already pretty on edge still from before so I knew it wouldn't take much to propel me over into orgasm again. My inner muscles began to tighten again as I found my release for a second time, my fingers digging into Jake's back where I still clung to him with my free hand.

That was all it took to set him off as well and he jerked within me several times, grinding against me as he blew his load. He grunted my name and then stilled, his full body weight coming to rest on mine.

We were both panting and I could feel Jacob's breaths stirring the hairs on my neck.

"Damn, girl," he finally said. "I think you've carved up my back."

Gasping, I smacked his shoulder and then wriggled out from under him, moaning as his dick slipped out of me. As he lay face down on the floor, I propped myself up on my elbow and surveyed his back. Even though I had only had the use of one hand, I had managed to tear a number of bloody red lines into his skin with my nails.

"Oops." I flopped back down next to him. "Sorry about that. Do you forgive me?"

He smiled easily and reached out to wrap an arm around my waist and drag me closer to him.

"Do I forgive you?" he scoffed. "Honestly." He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me."Maybe I should be asking you for your forgiveness. That was pretty poor on my part, especially since surely being a wolf should give me extra stamina or something."

I giggled. "I don't think running for a long time and sex are the same thing, you know."

"True," he mused. "Still, I'll last longer next time."

That made me pause. "So there's going to be a next time then?"

Jacob's body stilled and his eyes searched my face.

"Well, yeah. I'd like there to be. I mean..." He suddenly looked incredibly uncertain of himself. "...don't you want there to be?"

"Of course," I reassured him. He appeared relieved and I realised that I was comforted too by the realisation that he wasn't going to run away anytime soon. "I really do want there to be."

He was immediately all smiles again. "Great." Jumping to his feet, he swung me up into his arms and began to stride back towards the town. "I think we should do that again then. This time with a bed. I'd love to try it in a bed."

He was so enthusiastic that it made me laugh.

"There are a lot of other places to try as well as a bed, you know. Kitchen counters, table tops, showers..." I stuck my tongue in his ear, making him stumble in shock. "Not to mention all the different positions we could try."

"Right then." He picked up his pace. "We better hurry then."

I couldn't stop giggling and I was amazed by how much lighter I felt inside. He made me happier. Even in this short space of time, he made me feel happier. Maybe there was something to be said for following my heart instead of my head.

On the other hand, maybe not thinking just made us stupid.

"Shit! Jacob! We forgot to pick up our clothes."

He just shrugged and grinned at me. "We didn't need them anymore. Besides, does it really matter?"

I thought about it.

"No, I guess not."

All of my worries seemed like they had been swept away, like they didn't matter anymore, just from being in Jake's presence.

"Thank you," I told him quietly, "For noticing me. For wanting me."

He rubbed his nose against mine, a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Always."

Always.

I liked the sound of that.


End file.
